cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nedland
The Republic of Nedland (RN or Nedland for short) is a Democratic Republic located in the Gulf of Honduras. It is governed by the President of Nedland, (or El Presidente for short) Edward Bartowski III. It is often described as a banana republic, or a third world nation, although it aspires to be more. A citizen of Nedland is referred to as a Nedite, the plural of which is Nedites. Geography Nedland is located in the middle of the Gulf of Honduras. The nation is a small one, with only one major city, it's capitol, Nedopolis, formerly Honduras City. Nedopolis serves as the seat of government, and is the major port of the nation. A volcano, known as Mt. Ned, formerly Mt. Honduras, is located in the center of the island, which probably helped it form by erupting. Small villages and towns are located throughout the island. Environment Various tropical creatures are found there, such as parrots, crocodiles, monkeys, tapirs, and many more. One species is native to Nedland, the Nedland Parrot. Various palm trees grow on it, including coconut palms. Mt. Ned is dormant, but it sometimes spews out ash. There are many environmentalists upon the island, as the Nedite government is strongly pro-environment. History Before Independence Nedland was inhabited by Mayan and Carib tribes since the 100's AD. There is a large Mayan temple complex at the seat of Mt. Ned, which regularly draws in tourists. In 1524, Spanish troops invaded the island, but were repelled by the natives, who used guerrilla tactics efficiently. Later, in 1598, Spanish troops again invaded the island and conquered the natives using offshore bombardment. They turned the island into a Spanish colony from which they could raid British merchant ships. The British invaded in 1603, but were defeated by Spanish forces. Nedland continued to be under Spanish rule for many years, under the name of Spanish North Honduras. In the Napoleonic wars, the British attacked the island, and captured it, although most people still speak Spanish there. The colony was renamed British North Honduras. In the American Civil War, Honduras City was one of the British ports giving aid to Confederate vessels in the Caribbean. During World War I, German troops attempted to take the island, but were stopped by British forces. During World War II, German forces again invaded, but were stopped by Americans and Soviets stationed on the island. Cold War Finally, in 1949, the Nedite resistance to British rule that had been growing since the end of World War II finally took the last British fort on the island. An angry Parliament, was forced to grant Nedland it's independence as East Honduras. The government of Nedland was originally to be a Constitutional Monarchy, but soon, in 1950, Edward "Ned" Miles Bartowski, a 47 year old American Immigrant of the Socialist Party was elected onto the Nedite Parliament. Ned proceeded to make a secret deal with the Nedite Military. In 1953, Ned was elected president of North Honduras. He proceeded to order the military to execute, "Order 77", in which the military overthrew the King and Queen and declared Ned to be the Communist Dictator of the island. Ned wasted no time in renaming the nation and it's capitol after himself. Of course, this terrified the McCarthyist United States, which began placing restrictions on Nedland. Ned, terrified of a US invasion, asked the Soviet Union for help. This was the last straw for President Eisenhower, so in 1955, a US army of 10,000 men advanced on the island. Nedite troops used Soviet planes to dogfight US planes, and to bomb US bases near the island. Ned asked the Soviets, in their base on San Martinez island off the coast of Nedland, to help him, but the Soviets, wanting to keep the peace, refused. Ned accepted their standing, but he did want them to give him some money and battleships. The Soviets agreed. One year after the beginning of the invasion, after losing over 4,000 troops to Nedite forces, the US forces retreated. The Bartowski Dynasty Nedland continued to aid Communist forces throughout the Cold War. It, however, was completely free of Soviet control, and was simply allied with them. In 1977, Ned I died of a disease that hit the nation that year, and was succeeded by his son, Ned II. Ned I was deeply missed. Ned II continued the policies of his father, although he couldn't be friends with the Soviets anymore, as they collapsed in 1991. Noticeably, Ned II was great allies with Cuban Dictator Fidel Castro. Modern Times Finally, in 2001, Ned II was assassinated and was replaced by his son, Ned III. Ned III had several noticeable events happen in his rule. The first was that, after the US invasion of Iraq, anti-American videos and notices began circulating on the Internet, some of which were thought to be created by Ned III's government. George W. Bush, President of the USA, demanded the removal of this, "propaganda". Ned III refused. Soon, in 2005, US forces had invaded and occupied the island, and installed a puppet dictatorship headed by General Roberto Martinez, a renegade general of Ned's forces. Chuck Norris, a martial arts star and law enforcement personnel from Texas was left as commander of US forces on the island. However, Norris proved to be an inefficient commander, as Nedite insurgents fought back. Within two weeks, Martinez's government was overthrown, and Ned III was restored. George W. Bush was forced accept defeat, and anti-American material continued circulating on the internet. The second event was the announcement of the Caribbean Socialist Alliance, formed of Nedland, Venezuela, and Cuba. The third event was that General Martinez, who was pardoned by Ned III, led a military coup against Ned III, but it was crushed by Nedite forces within two days. Another noticeable event happened as well: the Conservative Christian terrorist group, the Sons of Shining Truth, organized several car bombings on Nedite soil, leading to increased security. Ned the Great also has, somewhat controversially, been aiding FARC guerrillas in Columbia, leading to a diplomatic crisis with Columbia in 2008. Nedland also fought in the short NV-MRA War, in which it suffered a Nueva Vida invasion. Ned III's Reforms In mid 2008, Ned III decided that Communism wasn't working so well. He decided to reform Nedland, adding more free enterprise. He also reformed the government, separating powers and allowing free elections. Soon after more political freedoms were enabled, the religious right gathered and formed the Family Values Party with backing from the US and OPEC. Ned III reformed the Communist Party into the Nedist Party. Although Nedland became a democracy, the US government continued embargoing Nedland. Ned III also broke relations with China, claiming that they had abandoned true leftism. Ned III also wrote a Constitution, to outline the laws and government of Nedland. In addition, the Sons of Shining Truth engaged in a large terrorist attack on Nedland on August 10th, 2008, but the Sons of Shining Truth were later defeated in a series of battles in late August. Government Nedland is a Democratic Republic headed by the President of Nedland, who is currently Edward "Ned" Miles Bartowski III. The President is also known as El Presidente by the Spanish speaking population of the island. The Vice President is Rowan Susan Bartowski, Ned III's sister. The Constitution of Nedland outlines most of the laws and government policies of Nedland, including separation of powers. The Nedite government is divided into three sections: The Legislative Brance, The Executive Branch, and the Judicial Branch. The Legislative Branch consists of two houses, the House of Representatives and the Senate. They make laws in a complex voting process. The Executive Branch consists of the President and Vice President of Nedland, along with military and police forces. The President is elected by a mixture of the popular vote, and a vote that occurs in the Legislative Branch. The Judicial Branch consists of 9 Judges who oversee large court cases. They, like the Justices of the US, have the power of Judicial Review. The flag of Nedland has a large yellow gear and knife in the center (like the Angolan Flag) with a green N above it and a yellow star beneath it, as well as red rays running out from the center on a white background. The green N on a background of red with four fleur de lis is a symbol of the previously ruling Bartowski dynasty, and the seal of the nation. The national anthem of Nedland is the song, "Nedland!" The pledge of allegiance of Nedland is as follows: "I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the Republic of Nedland, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all." The government is not prejudiced, and allows people of all religions to be in government. The government strongly supports freedom of speech, press, assembly, petition, and religion. Although the government is extremely left wing, ordinary citizens are allowed to own firearms provided that they own a license guaranteeing that they are over 18, a citizen of Nedland, and that they have never done a crime before. They also must pay 5% more of taxes. Nedland's currency is dollars, due to Ned I's American heritage, although many people think it should be changed to pounds or pesos. Nedland's government also controls the school system, where a Nedite flag hangs in every classroom, although saying the pledge of allegiance of Nedland is not required. Every citizen 16 and above can vote and become a government official, regardless of race, gender, or religion. Human Rights Nedland has a very high record of human rights, even higher than the USA. The death penalty (unless the person chooses it verses life in prison) and torture are strictly against the law, and not even government agents are allowed to do them. Most harmful drugs, such as Crack and Crystal Meth, are illegal in Nedland. Marijuana, and other less harmful drugs are legal for adults (but not for children) to use, although it is taught in schools that drugs generally cause harm and it is best to avoid them. Religion Nedland official has freedom of religion. However, it is required that evolution be taught in public schools. Prayer and bible study are illegal at public schools, and there are no private schools. Homeschooling is allowed though. Current religions statistics show that Nedland is 20% atheist, 59% Christian, 2% Jewish, 10% voodoo, and 9% other. The current President of Nedland, Ned III, is an atheist who believes in Evolution. Abortion, Embryonic Stem Cell Research, and Same-Sex Marriage are all legal in Nedland, which has made the Sons of Shining Truth fundamentalists angry enough to perform terrorist attacks on Nedland. Divorce is legal in Nedland, but adultery is illegal (punishable by a fine) unless the spouse gives their consent. Population The population of Nedland is roughly 1 million people, 200 thousand of which live in Nedopolis, and the rest live in small towns and villages. The primary ethnicity of the nation is mestizo, with english, american, african, and native minorities. The official language of Nedland is English, although most people speak Spanish as well. The currency of Nedland is dollars, due to Ned I's American heritage. Foreign Policy When Nedland was founded, it's government sought a good relationship with the USA. However, the strongly anti-communist US government turned it down. Nedland began having relations with the USSR in response, and the Soviets built a base on the outskirts of Nedopolis. The Soviets also had a base on San Martinez island, 2 miles to the south of Nedland. Both bases refused to take part in the fighting during the 1955 US invasion, when the USA, wishing to drive communists away from it's borders, attacked Nedland. For the rest of the Cold War, Nedland had more favorable relations with the communists than the capitalists. Soon after the USSR collapsed, Nedland sought other allies. Currently, Nedland is part of the Caribbean Socialist Alliance, which is made up of Nedland, Venezuela, and Cuba. When Nedland was briefly occupied by US forces in 2005, Venezuela and Cuba sent aid to Nedite forces. China also sent aid, as they were concerned with growing US power. Today, Nedland is official allies with Venezuela, Cuba, Cyprus, and Vietnam, with favorable relations with Laos, Canada, the UK, Israel, France, Serbia, Sweden, and Japan. Countries that are hostile to Nedland are the USA, Iran, Syria, Lebanon, Saudia Arabia, China, and North Korea. Nedland is also part of the Socialistic Empire Alliance, an alliance that aids Leftist nations around the world. Ned III currently serves as the Social Minister of the alliance. Nedland has also been a part of the Azein Axis, Union of Free States, and Maroon Revolutionaries Alliances. This last affiliation recently got Nedland into a war with the right wing alliance, Nueva Vida, which seeked to counter MRA's leftism. The war played a dark toll upon Nedland, destroying many towns and villages, but Nedland has been rebuilt. Ned III is also a critic of the Bush administration and the Republican Party in the US, and sent money to the Democratic candidates in the 2000 and 2004 US elections. Nedland also has, along with Venezuela and Ecuador, been funding FARC guerrillas against the Colombian Government, and deployed troops to the Colombian-Venezuelan border in 2008, during the diplomatic crisis involving the Colombian Military's attack on FARC bases in Ecuador. Soon after Ned III's reforms, Canada ended the embargo on Nedland and established relations with it. In addition, Nedland has a pro-Israel leaning in the crisis in the middle east, leading to strained relations with OPEC. In addition, Nedland recognizes Kosovo as an independent state. Media Nedland's main news networks are Nedland News, which is neutral, and Voice of the Worker, which is Nedist Party propaganda. Hollywood films are very popular in Nedland, and there are several film channels on the television and film reviewers in the Newspaper. Roger Ebert regularly visits Nedland and reviews Nedite films. US television shows regularly air on Nedite TV, as well as several South American and Caribbean shows. Computer ownership is common in Nedland, and most citizens have access to the internet. Video Games and computer games are growing increasingly popular in Nedland, which has resulted in anti-video game US attorney Jack Thompson making several trips to the island. Both visits resulted in the pro-video game Nedite government forcing him to leave. Culture Nedland stubbornly resists globalization, keeping it's own national identity and culture. Sports are not as popular as they are in the USA, but large crowds still turn up to see the Nedite Dragons soccer team play other nation's soccer teams. Foods common in Nedland are Burritos, Enchiladas, Quesadias, and other Spanish style foods. A favorite of the upper class is tea, due to their British heritage. Most normal people of Nedland drink water or milk. Economy Nedland has much regulation of business to ensure protection of workers and the environment. Some businesses, such as healthcare, schooling, etc, are socialized, but many aren't. Nedland pays for the socializations through high taxes. Nedland receives much oil from Venezuela, but is trying to use alternate energies. Some large products exported by Nedland are milk, tea, coconut, cigars, jewelry, fish, coal, water, and others. Nedland has very low tariffs on these goods, as they support free trade. The Nedite government has several anti-business policies, such as pollution reduction laws, animal rights laws, and labor laws. Currently, the Nedite minimum wage is $12. Companies who pay their workers less, or mistreat workers, animals, and the environment will have restrictions placed on them. Because of this, McDonalds was banned from Nedland, and KFC, Burger King, Wendy's, and Walmart have trade restrictions. Military The Nedite Military is broken into four branches, the army, the navy, the air force, and the secret police. The commander in chief of the entire armed forces is the President of Nedland, who is currently Ned III. The commander in chief of the individual Nedite Army is currently Generalissimo Nicholas Bartowski, Ned III's brother, and an aggressive tactician. The armed forces are currently numbering 30 thousand troops, not including about 75 agents of Nedland's secret police, the Red Police. An average soldier carries and AK-47 and a M3 Pistol with a combat knife. Snipers and rangers each carry an additional sniper rifle. Missile troops carry missile launchers or bazookas. Red Policemen carry M3 Pistols with silencers, combat knives, and sniper rifles, as well as curved swords. The tank corps consists of tanks, and most tanks have a gun turret and two machine turrets, as well as a small rocket to launch at enemy vehicles. The navy has roughly 27 battle ships, including the flagship, the NS (Nedland Ship) Ned. It also has many transport ships. The air force has many helicopters, bombers, and fighter planes. The fighter planes are mostly Chinese made MIGs, with a variety of other planes. Ned III has a private jet, known as the Ned, with two MIG escorts. Nedland also has several cruise missiles in underwater bunkers, ready to activate and defend the island. AA guns and surface to air missiles defend Nedite air. Nedland has been in two major wars so far (besides the independence war and the two US invasions), the Azein Axis-Knights of the Imperial Cross War, and the Maroon Revolutionaries-Nueva Vida War, both of which were defeats. Nedland has also been in a few border skirmishes with neighboring nations, which it has tended to win.